kitty0706sfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Higglesworth
"Brandon, I have hair! See? SEE?!?" - Mr. Higglesworth brawls with Brandon Mr. Higglesworth is the 2nd-period Math teacher at Elliot's high school in the series. He is known for constantly giving his students F's, openly insulting and humiliating them, criticizing their lifestyle and sense of humor, even going as far as causing them physical pain. He despises Elliot and his friends, especially Brandon. Appearance Mr. Higglesworth is an old guy with major issues. He called bald by Brandon, but Elliot corrects him in saying he's ballding. He wears a white lab coat and a trashy pair of jeans. He wears old man shoes and likes to hand out F's. He uses the character model for Dr. Isaac Kleiner from Half-Life 2. Appearances * Elliot Goes to School * Pep Rallies * Field Trips * Mondays * Elliot Goes Camping * 25 STEPS HOW TO BE AN ELMER Short * The Kitty0706 Gmod/SFM Collab! together by [[BonkNickeltoon]] Personality Mr. Higglesworth is a mean-spirited and bad-mouthed teacher, who enjoys tormenting his pupils and making their year with him as difficult as possible. His likes are very sparse, including F's, s'mores, and his own cruel jokes. Among his many dislikes include teen culture, slackers, his colleagues, and pretty much anything having to do with Elliot. He is also incredibly insensitive, gleefully humiliating Elliot and calling him a furfag in front of his peers after he catches him drawing Theo, calling Xavior a geek, and repeatedly calling his students 'fagolas'. Relationship towards the other characters His relationship with other teachers appears to be neutral, as he seems to tolerate them enough to go on a camping trip with them. He does snap at Ms. Person for stealing his jokes and demanding marshmallows. Brandon It appeared to start out neutral; Mr. Higglesworth gave A's to Brandon as punishment and Brandon liked Mr. Higglesworth's sense of humor, although it changed after the first episode and he started treating him like his other students. Elliot He doesn't like Elliot since Elliot can draw and that he is a furry. Jimbo He showed immediate dislike towards Jimbo by giving him an F on a test he didn't take and making fun of him. The Principal He tends to call him a 'Jewbot' even when he was talking to him directly. Desite his hate for the Principal, he does show some indication of a good relationship since he was allowed to have an elite army and Mr. Higgles does follow his rule. Crabcore Kid He treats him very badly and doesn't understand his heavy metal talk. Trivia * Kitty0706 voices Mr. Higglesworth. * He calls his students fagolas. * He constantly gives F's to his students. According to a assumption by Elliot in Elliot Goes Camping, he may be abusing the grading policy. * Apparently, he can read Elliot's mind. * He is one of few characters who uses a generic model from Half Life 2. * He is the only character who take drugs (so far) in the series. * Warning: When disturbed, will attack. * He may live next to Elliot's house. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Elliot Goes to School characters Category:Antagonists